1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk apparatus having a patrol function that uses a patrol region in the disk to determine the presence/absence of the need of preventive maintenance on the disk and peripheral hardware and a preventive maintenance detection method and program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a magnetic disk apparatus having a patrol function that uses a patrol region in the disk to determine the presence/absence of the need of preventive maintenance on the magnetic disk apparatus has been known. The patrol function compares the number of retries of writing/reading operations for the magnetic disk unit with previously set frequency condition to determine a failure sign and automatically performs a change of an operating magnetic disk unit for a spare magnetic disk unit (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 9-16340).
However, the patrol function of the above conventional magnetic disk apparatus uses only one writing/reading data pattern, so that, although the location in need of maintenance in the disk itself can be detected in the early stages, it is impossible to detect the location in need of maintenance in hardware equipment, such as an FC (fiber channel), around the disk in a separate manner from the disk. Therefore, in the event of a replacement, it is necessary to replace them as a unit, resulting in waste and added cost.